Cheers!
by Otaku413
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny return to Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione start to become less involved, though for completely different reasons. And Ron thinks he's found true love with Lavender Brown. Ginny starts to think everyone is going mad, so she throws a celebration to just let everyone have some time to relax.


Harry Potter had been lying thoughtfully in bed for several hours, with his hands comfortably propped behind his head. Thinking about Hogwarts among other things. He was exited because he would soon be leaving for the burrow, where he would stay for a couple of weeks until the start of term.

Harry glanced up at the clock. Just now noticing that it was nine, he thought he might as well get up. He dressed hastily, and made his way downstairs. He knew he had only about an hour left before anyone else in the house got up. This was due to the fact that his uncle insisted on setting an alarm for ten every weekend morning. Harry had just finished eating when he heard the soft rustle of sheets from upstairs.

He sighed again sad that he had so little to do when he actually had time to do it. The only other thing that had happened since he woke up besides making breakfast and dressing himself was sending a letter off to Ron and Hermione at the burrow. He wondered if Hermione was even there yet.

Hermione yawned as she sat up. It was around nine. She got dressed and picked up the book she had been rereading since last night. She sat quietly at her desk and opened it to 304. She only had a bit to finish left of the book, when she heard someone gingerly knock on the door. She walked over and opened the door to find her mum smiling at her.

"Your father and I are going out for a bit. We've left some breakfast on the table downstairs for you if you want it." Her mother said sweetly.

"Thanks, mum. I'll be down as soon as I finish" Hermione gestured at the book lying open on her desk.

Her mother nodded understandingly. Hermione always had her nose in a book, "And don't forget to say goodbye before you go off to your friends at the…" her mother hesitated trying hopelessly to remember the name of the place where her daughter's friend Ronald lived, "where you're going to stay the rest of summer"

Hermione laughed playfully, "The Burrow, mum."

Her mother nodded slightly, a bit sorry she'd forgotten. After her mum had gone she closed the door and continued reading. She could hear two pairs of feet walking around and then a door opening and closing. After about five minuets she closed the book. She then put it away on her shelf of old schoolbooks and went down to the kitchen.

Ron walked briskly out of his room. He had several welts on his face, and they had started to turn green. The final straw though (and what made it obvious who was responsible) was when they started to sing popular songs. He burst into his the twin's room and found them asleep. Though he was sure they were faking.

"You two are absolute gits!" he yelled the words angrily. Suddenly there was a _pop!_ And Fred and George apparated behind him.

Each put a hand on his shoulders and Fred said soothingly, "Whatever do you mean Ronald?" to which Fred added, "We haven't done anything worth being so angry about… why don't you tell us all about your little problem, and we can help?" but the look on his face clearly said he found Ron's predicament hilarious.

"You both know exactly what I'm angry about!" Ron said the tune coming from his face growing louder as the tune became some heavy metal muggle song.

The twins exchanged mischievous glances as Fred got out his wand and said, "Alright, you got us. Here you go…" then, with a flick of his wand, Ron's vision became blurry and he could barely hear anything over a roaring in his ears. Though he did somehow manage to hear the twins laughing as they ran down the several flights of stairs to breakfast.

It was all Ron could do not to kill himself walking down to where the rest of his family sat, eating. Though the process was sped up a bit by tumbling down the steps on several occasions. Once he got down, he could hear his mother speaking worriedly at him, "Ronald why on earth did you fall down all those stairs?" Obviously he now looked fine on the outside. He pointed to where he thought he saw two people about the same height with flaming red hair. Mrs. Weasley turned to see he was pointing at her two eldest sons, Charlie and Bill. But then when she saw Fred and George trying hopelessly to stifle their laughter, she guessed that it had something to do with them. She stalked over to them and pulled them out of their seats by their ears.

"You two undo whatever it is you did to your brother this instant!" Molly Weasley yelled impatiently.

Fred looked at George and they decided upon the same decision. "Mum, Ronald was pointing at Bill and Charlie, not us!" George cried pleadingly. But his Mrs. Weasley would have none of it. Fred sighed dejectedly, "Fine, fine, we'll amend what we did to our darling little sibling." They both looked over at Ginny as Fred said sadly, "We're sorry that we switched your pumpkin juice with fire whiskey."

Ginny's eyes widened in horror. She looked down at her drink that she thankfully had not yet downed.

"See mum? All better." They said in unison.

Mrs. Weasley glared at them and said seriously, "Fix your brother or you neither of you will get even a crumb from Harry's birthday cake."

The twins sighed, defeated, and quickly used the counter curse on Ron so that he could see and hear like normal again.

Harry was sitting in his usual spot inside the bushes just under the living room window. After his aunt and uncle had found him there last year he hadn't thought it safe to return there until their paranoia died down. Though they were not the only ones with paranoia in fact Harry himself felt a bit of it. He still had not recovered from Sirius's death and couldn't help but feel powerless. He heard the muggle news blaring from the TV and knew that all the recent deaths were not just because of some odd London weather. It was because of the death eaters roaming almost freely around Europe. Lately he'd even heard of them spreading out all around the world.

Harry stood tensely and headed off towards the metro.


End file.
